


Your Legacy

by Osolis



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, L’manburg - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: It’s a AU, Not canon (obvi), Other, Warning: this speaks about struggles with mental health, do not ship any characters!!!!, this is angsty, this is just a angsty story off the top of my head, warning: this speaks about Tommy’s struggles with his exilement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osolis/pseuds/Osolis
Summary: Something never sat right with Tommy, especially after the day he had got exiled. Or... did he? He can’t remember, ghosts don’t exactly have brains so they can’t remember what they did in their past... or maybe the pain took away his memories, amnesia as they call it. [More in the story]—————This is a Au! It includes ghost Tommy, who I have lovingly called Ghoulinnit. It is set in a time after Tommy has passed away from yet to be known reasons.
Relationships: Literally only friendship, they’re minors plz don’t ship them
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s an au!!  
> Ghoulinnit!AU  
> More chapters will be added-  
> Be respectful to the content creators please! This is not in any way a ship story, nor will it ever be. This is used to write angst about two best friends.

Something never sat right with Tommy, especially after the day he had got exiled. Or... did he? He can’t remember, ghosts don’t exactly have brains so they can’t remember what they did in their past... or maybe the pain took away his memories, amnesia as they call it. 

The ghost of the tall blonde teenager is lingering in his tent with not a care in the world, unlike alive Tommy ghoulinnit is carefree and happy. Not a word needed to come from this mans mouth for him to put on a smile now. It is genuinely the only time he has looked this happy... well other than when he was with...what’s his name?? . . . “Forget that! Who cares!” Thought ghoulinnit “today is a beautiful day so there’s no point to dwell on past memories that have been forgotten!” His eyes are drawn outside as he hears a faint buzzing sound, it’s a bee! His thoughts are still as cheerful as ever “I like bees!” He thinks, with a little smile placed gently on his face. “..but why do bees make me feel sad?...” 

The bee is followed by another one of its species, and then they’re both scared away by a human- a small brown haired boy who’s wearing a very fancy suit. The boy is holding a basket in his hands and he calls out a name  
“Tommy??” He yells, hoping it catches his friends attention. The boys eyes scan around the area and into the tent- that’s when he spots the ghost of his best friend, just stood there- dumbfounded that there’s a actual human near him. Tubbo could feel his eyes fill with tears as his mind starts to race- this takes his focus off the basket.. as the basket falls to the ground it makes a large thud, out spills some bread and a music disk. Their music disc.

“Hi! Do I know you? You called my name!” Ghoulinnit speaks up, in his cheerful tone. The boy he had forgotten, his best friend that he had forgotten, is stood at the opening of the tent in bits at the thought of him dying.

As ghoulinnit slowly floated up and down in his spot he looked at the boy who was on his knees & sobbing into his hands. Something didn’t sit right with him right now, something about the boy- he can’t explain what he was feeling but it was something he hadn’t really felt since he passed the barriers into the life of a dead being. He stares at the boy before he begins to speak up   
“T...tubb-“ he mumbles before he pulls out a Clear Crystal from his pocket- something that ghostbur had taught him how to do. ghostbur had always taught him what to do in situations like these. As the Crystal is turning blue he holds it out to the boy in front of the boy sat in his own puddle of tears.   
“Have a blue, Please calm yourself!” He says, cheerfully, forgetting the sorrow that had hit him moments ago- therefor forgetting the boys name yet again. 

“..” silence fills the tent just like the heartbreak did moments ago, Tubbo grabs ahold of the blue and almost instantly the Crystal is now a opec deep blue.   
“...did he... did he do that to you?” Tubbo trembles as he speaks, he’s in pain and you can tell by the stutter in his voice.   
“I... I don’t remember.” The ghoul states, he remembers nothing- he wouldn’t want to remember the last weeks of his life anyway.

As time passes so does the sadness, the blue Crystal that Tubbo was holding had took away most of the pain- but it doesn’t really help with the knowledge that his own best friend is dead. There’s always a sense of denial when it comes to a death of a loved one, you always believe that they will come back... they won’t. Once a loved one dies the only way they can truly live on is in your heart, you’re their legacy. You keep their story going; you make sure people know about them, that people remember them. Time can only heal pain and suffering but it can never fully fix the situation. What is done is now left behind in the past, you can only look towards the future. 

....but what will Tubbos future have in store for him?


	2. The President Has Spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo had been going through denial for almost a week now, however now it’s time to announce the death of his beloved best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, please remember to be respectful to CCs!   
> -Twitter: Anarchistinnit  
> -Instagram: Pres_Tubbo

Time passes as it normally would, Tubbo has visited Ghoulinnit multiple times since that day- the ghost still doesn’t remember the boy for the ghost is only a hollow shell of what Tommy once was. His loud and sometimes overbearing personality is gone and it has been replaced with this gentle and sweet boy, he was never that way around anyone other than Tubbo himself- it was almost like he had built up these walls to hide his deepest insecurities and now that he’s dead he doesn’t need them anymore. He can be himself.   
Tubbo had pleaded for the ghost boy to come back home but he never did since in the last days of Tommy’s mortal life he had finally come to the realisation that L’manburg would never be his home again. They kicked him out, they left him to rot, why would he call that place home? Something that had to be done, however, was announcing Tommy’s death to the server. Tubbo had been in denial for a while that surely his best friend, the boy he grew up with and had loved for so many years, was only playing a prank and he’s actually alive! But no. He’s not. The realisation that Tommy was gone had only hit him while he was announcing it to the server. He didn’t want to believe that his best friend was actually dead... but he had to.

A long drawn out breath exhaled from the boys mouth as he tapped the microphone.   
“TommyInnit. My best friend, my partner in crime, the man I had been with since the beginning- we had fought for everything together- passed away sometime last week.” His voice begins to break as he starts to tremble.   
“Not once did I think that this day would come- the day where I would have to see my own brother as a ghost, but here I am! No family, no friends, the one true friend that I had had to get exiled! And because of what?!” His eyebrows furrow as he grips onto the podium that he is stood at. The exact podium that he had previously died at to the hands of Technoblade when Schlatt had ordered death upon him.   
“Because I made a selfish decision and put his life at risk to save others. I had called the man selfish, but not once was he selfish. He always put his own needs aside to care for other peoples- and I was too afraid to see that.” Tubbos eyes fill up with tears just before he looks up and out at the audience of people who have gathered around.   
“I pushed my own brother away!! I never got to say goodbye to someone who I had loved so dearly! I never wanted this, I never wanted power, I am a child- so Tommy if you are listening to me right now- I am so SO very sorry for having put you through that, I am so very sorry that for the last few weeks of your life you had to deal with the burden that is your own mind and now it deals with loneliness.” The tears are flooding out of the boys eyes now as if a waterfall had erupted from his face.   
“I will plan his funeral. I will find out how he died and if someone killed him I will hold them responsible. Because killing my best friend is punishable by death, said death will be brought upon you by my own two hands.” His whole body is trembling like a leaf, his eyes are beginning to turn red from the amount of tears that are running from them. This boy is in no way a murderer, but right now he’s going through so much grief that he doesn’t care what he says to people. If someone made him lose the closest person to him then they’d have to pay and as Tubbo said, that crime is punishable by death. 

The audience that had gathered is silent other than the sound of the odd person crying. Most people in the crowd are shocked at the fact that the TommyInnit had passed away, I mean he was there to create l’manburg and he died during his exhalation. He never got to see the new and improved l’manburg before he passed away.   
Niki, of course, is torn apart at the fact that one of the boys she had loved so dearly had passed away. Niki had always wanted a peaceful country with no deaths and one of her friends had just passed away, she had not took that lightly. She was one of the only ones who immediately burst out into tears over the news, the others have to process it before they give a reaction to the teenagers death.

....

Tubbo lets go of the podium that he is stood at and he wipes his eyes free of the tears. He takes a breath of the air around him before he mumbles a sentence under his breath.

“...I’ll always carry on your legacy, TommyInnit.”


End file.
